


О вероятности невероятного

by smokeymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная версия того, как все закончилось хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О вероятности невероятного

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок на день Рождения [Житы](http://zhitochka.diary.ru/)

_Слишком много крови. Невозможно, чтобы в одном человеке было столько крови. И совершенно невероятно, что он может выжить, потеряв ее всю. Гарри бьет озноб, он судорожно прижимает ладони к разорванной шее Северуса в попытке остановить льющиеся струи. «Бесполезно, это все бессмысленно», — пульсирует в голове единственная мысль. Черные глаза тускнеют, глядя на Гарри в упор._

_— Посмотри... на меня... — жуткий хрип уже не напоминает голос._

_И Гарри смотрит, неотрывно смотрит, отчаянно надеясь, что это спасет Северуса, протянет ему хрупкий мостик из черной пропасти, куда он проваливается все глубже. Во взгляде Северуса тоска и... мольба? Но не о помощи, нет. Ему нужно, чтобы Гарри понял._

_А потом глаза Северуса стекленеют, взгляд теряет осмысленность и застывает. Тело в руках Гарри наливается свинцовой тяжестью и тянет к полу. Северус Снейп мертв.  
— Не-е-т!!! — Гарри кричит так, что вот-вот вылетят остатки стекол в окнах Визжащей Хижины._

Гарри проснулся, будто выныривая из вязкой глубины. Лицо и шея покрылись испариной, сердце колотилось, грозя выпрыгнуть из горла, руки намертво вцепились в одеяло.

«Мерлин, опять, — подумал он, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. – Это вообще когда-нибудь закончится?! — Он повернул голову, глядя на мирно спящего рядом Северуса. — Похоже, в этот раз я не орал».

Не в силах справиться с болезненным ознобом, Гарри осторожно придвинулся ближе к Северусу. За окном висела почти полная луна, в ее тусклом свете Гарри видел знакомое до последней черточки лицо. Он слушал ровное дыхание и понемногу успокаивался сам. 

Каждый раз один и тот же кошмар, сцена, впечатавшаяся в память во всех жутких подробностях, не тускнеющая с годами, даже несмотря на то, что все обернулось совсем иначе.

 

Если бы тогда после Битвы он не помчался в Визжащую Хижину вместе с Роном и Гермионой… Если бы Гермиона не решила на всякий случай наложить на Снейпа диагностическое заклинание… Если бы сам Северус был не так маниакально предусмотрителен и не принимал противоядие… Тысяча разных «если», каждое из которых могло стать решающим на другой чаше весов. Лишь сейчас, спустя годы после тех событий, Гарри отчетливо понимал, насколько фантастически им повезло.

А тогда, пять лет назад, когда Снейпа удалось вырвать из лап костлявой старухи в черном, Гарри решил добиться если не дружбы, то хотя бы терпимого отношения этого удивительного человека. 

С одержимостью безумца Гарри проводил каждую свободную минуту в больнице Святого Мунго и был даже рад, что Снейп, придя в себя, несколько недель не мог говорить, пока восстанавливались голосовые связки. Он лишь гневно сверкал глазами да раздувал ноздри, пытаясь слабой еще рукой указать ему на дверь. Гарри же улыбался, ни на чем не настаивал и уходил, но лишь для того, чтобы вскоре вернуться. Снейп поначалу бесился. Когда руки стали слушаться настолько, что он смог держать перо, стал писать жалобы в дирекцию Мунго, требуя запретить кому бы то ни было посещать его. Но для Гарри теперь нигде не было закрытых дверей, и он продолжал приходить, всякий раз оставляя на тумбе у кровати то свежий выпуск «Вестника Зельеварения», то редкую книгу из библиотеки дома на Гриммо, то шоколадную лягушку.

Снейп постепенно успокоился, а может, просто отступил перед непробиваемым гриффиндорским упрямством. В любом случае, он предпочитал делать вид, что Гарри, сидящего в кресле и читающего учебник, просто не существует. 

Так они могли сидеть часами, даже когда Снейп снова смог говорить. Гарри не торопился что-то выяснять или благодарить, он просто был рядом и в какой-то момент сам себе с удивлением признался, что именно этих часов в тихой светлой палате он ждет с самого утра, что именно здесь ему уютней всего, вдали от суетного внимания журналистов и поклонников, наедине с человеком, который никогда не станет льстить ему или, не дай Мерлин, жалеть его. Если бы кто-то сказал Гарри еще полгода назад, что ему будет приятно лишь общество Северуса Снейпа, он бы живот надорвал со смеху. Однако же, факт оставался фактом.

Рон и Гермиона не отлипали друг от друга ни на секунду, иногда спрашивая, как у него дела, а когда звали вместе заниматься, он почти всегда отказывался, пытаясь как можно меньше времени проводить в гриффиндорской гостиной, где никак не удавалось не замечать восторженных взглядов и томных вздохов.

Отношения с Джинни как-то незаметно сошли на нет. Может быть, думал Гарри, это потому, что в них нужно вкладывать силы? Он же, чем дальше, тем больше предпочитал проводить свободное время с молчаливым зельеваром, и это не требовало от него никаких усилий. К счастью, объяснение с Джинни прошло легко и без скандалов, а через пару дней Гарри понял, почему, увидев ее в обнимку с Дином Томасом. 

«Девушкам нужно внимание, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, глядя на него с легкой укоризной. — И Дин дал его Джинни в избытке, в отличие от тебя».

Легкая грусть — вот и все, что почувствовал тогда Гарри. Он всегда рисовал в воображении сцены счастливой жизни с Джинни, их дружную семью, уютный дом, посиделки с друзьями по праздникам. И все это казалось ему само собой разумеющимся, бесплатным приложением к нему самому. Реальность оказалась иной, но Гарри не ощутил ни горечи, ни разочарования, будто отпуская в небо яркий воздушный шарик. 

 

Рождественские каникулы малочисленному восьмому курсу продлили на целую неделю, и Гарри предвкушал, что проведет большую их часть в палате у Снейпа. Он собрал в рюкзак учебники, которые профессор МакГонагалл рекомендовала для подготовки к весеннему поступлению в школу авроров, пожелал друзьям приятных каникул и аппарировал на Косую аллею. Ему хотелось подарить что-нибудь Снейпу на Рождество. Гарри не представлял, что это может быть, но желание сделать подарок было настолько же сильным, насколько и глупым, и он сам это понимал. 

Битый час пробродив по магазинам, Гарри все же решился и купил журнал для записей в мягком кожаном переплете с обитыми бронзой уголками и листами, покрытыми грязеотталкивающим составом.

Однако же, знакомая палата в Мунго встретила его тишиной, пустотой и гладко застеленной кроватью. Оказалось, Снейпа выписали накануне, и Гарри отправился в Тупик Прядильщиков. Снейп открыл дверь со словами:

— Поттер, какого черта? Уже можете счесть свой долг исполненным и не изображать сиделку. Я не нуждаюсь в вашем присутствии.

Нельзя сказать, что Гарри не ожидал такого поворота событий, но все же надеялся на лучшее.

— Мне жаль, сэр, что вы считаете, что я здесь из чувства долга. Просто я… я…

— Так и не научился формулировать самые простые мысли, — фыркнул Снейп и возвел глаза к небу.

— Я хотел поздравить вас с Рождеством, сэр, — Гарри совсем стушевался, и теперь идея поздравлять Снейпа казалась ему абсолютно идиотской. — Даже купил вам подарок.

— Подарок? — озадаченно проговорил Снейп, явно проглотив фразу, которую собирался сказать. — Я не праздную Рождество, и подарки здесь совершенно неуместны. Однако, вероятно, ваш порыв достоин чашки чая. Проходите.

Не веря своим ушам, Гарри шагнул в дом.

Практически ничего не изменилось: Гарри приходил, а Снейп его не прогонял, разве что теперь они чуть меньше молчали. Гарри иногда рассказывал о планах на будущее, о подготовке к экзаменам, а пару раз даже рискнул спросить о составах из курса Высших Зелий, который ему предстояло сдать. Самое невероятное, что Снейп отвечал. Конечно, его прежний сарказм никуда не делся, но Гарри удивлял и радовал тот факт, что они могут вести спокойную беседу, приятную обоим. Во всяком случае, Гарри надеялся, что Снейпу их разговоры не в тягость.  
Однажды Гарри осмелился спросить:

— Сэр, вы вернетесь в Хогвартс?

— Нет, Поттер, не вернусь. Больше меня в школе ничто не держит, я уже никому ничего не должен. А обучение малолетних идиотов никогда не виделось мне вершиной карьеры.

— Чем же вы планируете заниматься? Варить зелья на заказ? – Гарри понимал, что переходит черту, отделяющую нейтральные темы от личных, и что сейчас его попросят не совать нос не в свое дело, но Снейп снова его удивил:

— Возможно. Хотя с гораздо большим интересом я бы посвятил свое время исследованиям и разработке новых составов.

 

Весной Гарри успешно сдал сначала выпускные экзамены, а затем вступительные. Снейп организовал лабораторию и занялся научными изысканиями. Несколько раз Гарри замечал на его столе подаренный на Рождество журнал, именно туда Снейп вносил заметки об экспериментальных составах. Особо удачные зелья проходили лицензирование и находили применение в Мунго или аврорате. 

Казалось бы, Гарри добился того, чего хотел: он проводил у Снейпа несколько вечеров в неделю, они обсуждали новости или читали в тишине, пили чай, иногда даже вместе ужинали. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем острее Гарри чувствовал, что ему этого чертовски мало. Каждый раз он не хотел уходить из старого дома в Тупике Прядильщиков, уже ближе к полуночи заставляя себя встать из уютного кресла и попрощаться. А еще Гарри жутко раздражали постоянные попытки друзей познакомить его с очередной «очень милой девушкой». 

На вечеринке в честь окончания аврорской школы они с Роном слегка перебрали огневиски, и Гарри в какой-то момент обнаружил себя в подсобке за баром целующим жгучую брюнетку. Он очнулся, когда девушка отстранилась, упершись ладонями ему в грудь:

— Вообще-то, Памела.

— Чего? — Гарри не мог взять в толк, что она хочет.

— Мое имя. Памела. А ты уже три раза сказал «Северус», — девчонка презрительно скривила губы.

Гарри в мгновение ока протрезвел и, пробормотав какие-то извинения, бросился прочь.

С тех пор он окончательно потерял покой. Признание собственных желаний не заняло у него много времени, благо, он не имел склонности обманывать самого себя. Да, он влюбился в Снейпа, угрюмого, нелюдимого зельевара, что с того? Люди, вон, бывает, в великанов влюбляются… или в гоблинов. Только совершенно непонятным оставалось, что же делать ему, Гарри?   
Да, за прошедшие годы ему удалось выстроить отношения, которые можно было уверенно назвать приятельскими, но и то, что Снейп мгновенно превратит его в червяка при намеке на нечто большее, не вызывало никаких сомнений. На самом деле Гарри так и не мог до конца понять, зачем Снейп его терпит, и утешал себя домыслами о том, что, наверное, он просто слишком устал от одиночества.

Теперь сон, в котором Снейп умирает в Визжащей Хижине, стал сниться ему чаще, и по утрам Гарри помнил его в мельчайших деталях. Даже Снейп отметил его измученный вид:

— Поттер, вы ночами спите хоть иногда? Или до утра изучаете лондонские пабы?

— Нет, сэр, просто кошмары стали сниться чаще обычного.

— Желаете Зелье Сна без Сновидений? У меня есть пара флаконов модифицированного, не вызывает привыкания, — Снейп встал и направился к стеллажу со склянками.

— Нет, благодарю вас, я справлюсь.

— Как пожелаете, — он вернулся на свое место и открыл книгу. Несколько минут прошло в молчании, а потом Снейп поднял глаза на Гарри: — Вам снится Темный Лорд?

— О нет, нет… Мне снится прошлое. Худшее из прошлого, но не он.

— Рад это слышать. В любом случае, вы знаете, что можете располагать предложенным зельем.

 

После окончания школы авроров Гарри вместе с Роном определили в один из оперативных отрядов. Работы было много и Гарри выкладывался по полной, стараясь как можно реже вспоминать о том, что его терзало. Визиты к Снейпу стали испытанием: Гарри бесконечно одергивал себя, чтобы не сказать лишнего, чтобы не смотреть слишком долго, чтобы не представлять того, что нельзя представлять. Это он оставлял для ночи и тишины собственной спальни.

На третьем месяце службы в аврорате группа Гарри должна была раскрыть шайку торговцев запрещенными зельями, а при попытке захватить снабжающих их контрабандистов Гарри не успел отразить направленное в него проклятье. Последнее, что он видел перед тем, как провалиться в черноту — луч Петрификуса из палочки Рона и его перепуганное лицо над собой.

Первым же, что Гарри увидел, когда очнулся, было другое лицо — Снейпа. Тот сидел на краю больничной кровати с закрытыми глазами и медленно массировал виски. Таким измученным Гарри не видел его, пожалуй, никогда: темные круги под глазами, заострившиеся скулы, невозможно бледные губы. Гарри подавил острое желание провести пальцем по этим губам: они, наверное, совсем холодные.

Гарри попытался шевельнуться, но тело практически не слушалось, будто он был тряпичной куклой. Язык слабо, но двигался, и Гарри попробовал голос:

— Сэр…

Снейп встрепенулся и впился в него взглядом, в котором ему на миг почудилась тревога и… нежность? Не может быть, подумал Гарри, глядя в привычно бесстрастное лицо.

— Слава Мерлину, вы наконец очнулись. Магический Мир не перенес бы кончины своего спасителя.

«А вы? — почти вырвалось у Гарри. — Вы бы тосковали?»

Но вслух он сказал другое:

— Что случилось?

— Вероятно, ваша знаменитая удача решила вас оставить, потому что с проклятьем Вечного Сна бороться очень трудно.

— Никогда не слышал о таком…

— Неудивительно. Это редкая и сложная магия, которую использовали темные волшебники в средние века, в современности же преступники предпочитают гораздо более простую и действенную Аваду. Но вам посчастливилось встретить специалиста. 

— И как оно… — Гарри осекся, потому что в этот момент Снейп взял его руку в свою, сухие холодные пальцы нащупали пульс.

— Действует? Замедляет биение сердца настолько, что тело мучительно умирает от недостатка кислорода. Сейчас ваш пульс все еще реже нормального, но этого уже вполне достаточно. Несколько дней вы еще будете чувствовать слабость.

С этими словами Снейп поднялся и направился к выходу.

— Но сэр, — Гарри попытался крикнуть, но слова получались не громче шепота. — Почему вы здесь?

— Отдыхайте, Поттер, — Снейп вышел и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

В тот же день Гарри с пристрастием допросил Рона, когда тот пришел его проведать. Оказалось, Гарри почти неделю провалялся без сознания, а колдомедики непрерывно поддерживали его сердечный ритм, пока Снейп варил антидот к проклятью. Рон упоенно рассказывал о том, как они вместе с Гермионой и Снейпом, разделившись, всю ночь искали упоминания о проклятье Вечного Сна в библиотеках Хогвартса, особняка Блэков и поместья Малфоев. Повезло Гермионе: она выяснила, что это проклятье — часть родовой магии дома Фоули. В их замок где-то на юге Уэльса Снейп отправился той же ночью и вернулся вечером следующего дня с рецептом антидота, а потом поднял на уши аврорат и половину Министерства, добывая редкие и запрещенные ингредиенты, составляющие основу этого зелья.

— Министерские теперь его боятся, как раньше первокурсники в Хогвартсе, — хохотнул Рон, завершая рассказ.

Гарри слушал и недоумевал. Снейп снова спас его. Неужели ему на самом деле не все равно? И виной ли тому их приятельство или более глубокое чувство? Проклятье или нет, но сердце Гарри отбивало бешеный галоп при мысли о том, что Снейп может быть к нему не равнодушен.

Через три дня, в течение которых Снейп не появился ни разу, Гарри выписали из Мунго и он направился прямиком в Тупик Прядильщиков. Открывший дверь Снейп выглядел уже лучше, во всяком случае, не напоминал ожившую мумию. 

— Поттер, — привычно ничего не выражающий голос. — Полагаю, вы окончательно поправились. Проходите, — с этими словами Снейп отправился на кухню, Гарри последовал за ним.

— Сэр, — Гарри понятия не имел, что сказать, но чувствовал острую необходимость в словах, зная, что сейчас извечное спасительное молчание не станет решением. — Вы снова помогли мне, Рон все рассказал… 

Тишина в ответ. Только тихое звяканье заварного чайника, который Снейп почему-то решил помыть сам вместо того, чтобы привычно взмахнуть палочкой.

— Я должен поблагодарить вас… — начал было Гарри снова, но тут Снейп резко обернулся к нему, сжимая в руках мокрый чайник.

— Вы ничего мне не должны! Забудьте и закройте эту тему.

— Но почему? — Гарри не думал так легко сдаваться. — Я в самом деле обязан вам, и уже не в первый раз. Мне только хочется понять, почему вы снова спасаете мою шкуру? Ведь Темного Лорда больше нет, пророчество исполнено, так зачем? — Тут в голове Гарри блеснула догадка, сразу умерившая его пыл дознавателя. Он глубоко вздохнул и уже гораздо тише добавил: — Это, наверное, из-за мамы, да?

Снейп побледнел и в два шага оказался рядом с ним. Уже очень давно Гарри не видел такого негодования на его лице.

— Нет. И не смейте упоминать о ней.

Никаких уточнений, объяснений, просто «нет», но ледяной кулак, сжавший сердце Гарри на несколько долгих секунд, исчез.

— Значит, — сказал Гарри полушепотом, — дело во мне? — Он поднял голову и посмотрел Снейпу в глаза, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь прочитать в них. 

Их лица оказались совсем близко, Снейп не пытался отодвинуться или возразить, просто смотрел. Слишком близко. Невыносимо непонятно. Гарри не выдержал и одним резким движением прижался губами к губам Снейпа. Глаза закрылись сами собой, голова закружилась от лавины нахлынувших ощущений, где-то на краю сознания послышался звук бьющейся посуды.

«Он не оттолкнул. Не оттолкнул! — Мысль обожгла одновременно восторгом и страхом, и Гарри осторожно положил руки на плечи Снейпа, прижимаясь еще ближе, чувствуя мокрую ладонь на своей спине и легкое дрожание губ под своими губами. — Он тоже этого хочет!»

Через несколько секунд Снейп разорвал этот неловкий поцелуй и крепко обнял Гарри, зарываясь лицом в его волосы, почти неслышно выдыхая его имя.

Вот так просто, одним объятьем, Снейп дал понять, что Гарри ему нужен.

А Гарри стоял, вжимаясь лицом в мантию Снейпа — нет, Северуса! — вдыхая его запах и пытаясь протолкнуть колючий комок в ставшее вдруг слишком узким горло. Через минуту справившись с дыханием, Гарри сказал:

— Не вздумай, слышишь, не вздумай сомневаться. И ничего не говори про то, что я слишком молодой или что сам не знаю, чего хочу.

— Хорошо, — ответил Северус, ослабляя объятие, и Гарри почувствовал в его голосе улыбку. — Не буду. — Он приподнял пальцами подбородок Гарри и поцеловал, по-настоящему.

 

С тех пор Гарри сиял, как начищенный галеон, а за спиной будто выросли крылья. Друзья, конечно же, сразу что-то заподозрили и начали расспросы, но у Гарри не было никакого желания скрывать от них причину своего прекрасного настроения. И если Рон так и остался стоять с открытым ртом, будто встретил василиска, то Гермиона не выглядела удивленной, только заулыбалась и крепко обняла Гарри.

— Ты не представляешь, как я рада за тебя, — сказала она. — За вас обоих.

 

Посиделки у Снейпа стали теперь ежевечерними, и Гарри переживал, не наскучит ли он Северусу своим постоянным присутствием, но спросить не решался, как и не мог заставить себя приходить реже. Он не бросался с порога Северусу на шею, хотя и хотелось, а занимал привычное место в кресле. Но больше, чем на час, его выдержки не хватало, и он пересаживался на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел Северус, а иногда набирался решимости и увлекал его на диван. Поцелуи становились все более жадными, а руки — смелыми, и Гарри всякий раз гадал, затаив дыхание, — может быть, сейчас? Но Северус всегда отстранялся, прерываясь в тот момент, когда Гарри уже был готов на все. 

Через неделю таких изощренных пыток Гарри понял, что и в этом вопросе инициатива должна исходить от него, иначе он рискует распрощаться с собственным здоровьем, постоянно сдерживая жгучее желание близости.

Когда Северус в очередной раз отправился заваривать чай в самый неподходящий момент, Гарри, переведя дыхание, пошел за ним. Северус стоял у кухонного стола и чуть дрожащими пальцами пытался открыть банку с заваркой, Гарри подошел к нему и обнял со спины, упираясь лбом в его плечо. 

— Помнишь, ты обещал, что не будешь сомневаться?

— Это непросто, — Северус вздохнул. — Ты не можешь хотеть этого со мной… Никто в здравом уме не станет желать… меня.

— Значит, я совершенно чокнутый, — прошептал Гарри. — Я никого не вижу, кроме тебя, думать больше ни о ком не могу, понимаешь? Неважно, девчонки или парни, все они — не ты. Северус, никто и никогда не заставлял меня чувствовать такое. — Гарри повернул его к себе лицом. — Так с кем же, если не с тобой?

— Глупый мальчишка, — тихо сказал Северус, его глаза лихорадочно блестели. Он схватил Гарри за руку и потащил обратно в гостиную. 

«Вот, пожалуй, и все», — подумал Гарри, готовясь быть вышвырнутым на ночную улицу. 

Однако, Северус толкнул его в привычное кресло, а сам опустился рядом на колени, и уже через несколько секунд Гарри сидел с полыхающими щеками и торчащим из штанов членом, не в силах оторвать взгляд от губ Северуса, которые на пару с языком в одно мгновение лишили Гарри остатков самообладания. Он вскрикнул, выгнулся навстречу и обмяк в кресле. 

Когда перед глазами перестали сверкать звезды, Гарри посмотрел на Северуса: на его лице читалось какое-то новое выражение. Неужели восхищение?! Гарри потянулся за поцелуем.

— На вкус не так уж и плохо, — с улыбкой сказал он. — Мне хотелось бы сделать для тебя то же самое, ты позволишь? Правда… я не… ну, в общем, опыта у меня никакого, но я хочу научиться.

Северус отвел взгляд и поднялся на ноги:

— Думаю, тебе уже пора.

— Почему?! — возмущенно воскликнул Гарри, вскакивая из кресла и неловко поправляя одежду. — Я не хочу уходить. И признайся, ты тоже не хочешь, чтобы я уходил. Ты все равно сомневаешься. — Гарри подошел вплотную и обнял Северуса за шею. — Не отталкивай меня, я хочу быть здесь.

Северус долго молчал.

— Что ж… — наконец сказал он. — Я лишь надеюсь, что ты не пожалеешь. — Он приложил ладонь к губам Гарри, собравшегося было яростно возражать. — Только подумай, старый зельевар в любовниках — тебя ведь даже домовые эльфы засмеют, не говоря уже о друзьях, — Северус ухмыльнулся, но как-то горько. 

Гарри поцеловал его ладонь, Северус вздрогнул и отдернул ее. 

— Да пойми же, — сказал Гарри, — весь этот мир ничего не значит, если в нем нет тебя. Ну хочешь, я завтра же дам интервью «Пророку», они давно мечтают хоть что-нибудь раскопать о моей личной жизни. Я расскажу им, что Северус Снейп — лучший человек на Земле и что я люблю его, — на лице Гарри сияла счастливая улыбка.

— Поттер, ты окончательно свихнулся! Не мели чушь! — За последние годы Гарри научился различать, когда Северус сердит по-настоящему, а когда лишь «держит лицо», и в тот момент бояться ему было совершенно нечего.

— Тогда просто позволь мне быть рядом, — сказал он и направился к лестнице на второй этаж. — Если не ошибаюсь, твоя спальня наверху?

В ту ночь Гарри впервые остался в старом доме Снейпа. Они больше не говорили. Необходимость в словах отпала, когда Гарри, полностью раздевшись и полагаясь лишь на инстинкты и опыт Северуса, забрался на кровать и встал на четвереньки. 

Чуткие пальцы, творящие чудеса, теплые губы, дарящие ласку, море нежности, жгучая вспышка боли, нарастающий, плавящий нервы восторг, взрыв сверхновой и падение в бездну. Гарри уснул, крепко обнимая Северуса, пока тот перебирал его волосы, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. 

С того дня не было в мире человека счастливей, чем Гарри Поттер. И только жуткий, донельзя правдоподобный сон о Визжащей Хижине все никак не желал отпускать его. Если Гарри в ужасе просыпался в доме на Гриммо, то потом до утра не мог уснуть, растапливал камин и смотрел на огонь. В те ночи, когда он оставался у Северуса, ненавистный сон снился ему реже, но все же Гарри иногда с криком подскакивал и потом долго извинялся перед Северусом за то, что разбудил.

 

Так произошло и этой ночью, с той лишь разницей, что Гарри не кричал, и теперь лежал, приподнявшись на локте, и рассматривал в лунном свете лицо Северуса: спокойное, расслабленное, будто помолодевшее во сне. Всегда строго сжатые губы приоткрылись, и Гарри с трудом сдерживал желание поцеловать их смягчившийся изгиб.

Неужели все это реально? Гарри казалось, что стоит ему закрыть глаза, и все исчезнет, развеется, как наведенный морок. Слишком длинной была цепочка невероятностей, которая привела его в эту постель. К удивительному человеку, при взгляде на которого все внутри замирает от восхищения и хочется осчастливить весь мир. Самым невозможным Гарри казалось то, что Северус тоже испытывает к нему чувства, среди которых нет ни ненависти, ни отвращения. И пусть он никогда не скажет об этом вслух, Гарри это не нужно, лишь бы не гнал прочь и позволил делить пополам радости и печали. 

При этой мысли Гарри все-таки не удержался и легонько коснулся губ Северуса, тот вздрогнул и тут же ответил, не открывая глаз. Когда Гарри наконец отстранился, Северус смотрел на него совсем не сонным взглядом.

— Прости, я снова не дал тебе нормально поспать, — виновато улыбнулся Гарри.

— Если ты всегда станешь меня будить вот так, а не криками, я, пожалуй, это переживу, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Северус. — Почему ты проснулся? Снова дурной сон?

Гарри только вздохнул и опустил голову на подушку.

— Если бы ты наконец рассказал, что тебе постоянно снится, может, я смог бы помочь. Существуют зелья…

— Думаю, зелья тут не при чем, — перебил Гарри. — Я должен справиться сам.

— Поттер, ты, конечно, спаситель Магического Мира, но будь добр, оставь свое неуемное геройство для аврората. Расскажи, в чем дело.

Гарри долго молчал, собираясь с мыслями, а потом осторожно повернул голову и столкнулся с внимательным взглядом.

— Не надейся, что я усну. Я слушаю. Прекрати пыхтеть и говори.

— Мне снится Визжащая Хижина, — тихо начал Гарри и замолчал, ожидая встречных вопросов, но Северус не перебивал. — В смысле не просто Хижина… в ней ты… умираешь… каждый раз умираешь, и я ничего не могу сделать, — Гарри судорожно сглотнул. Северус просунул руку ему под шею и уложил к себе на плечо:

— Но ведь я здесь. Ты сделал все, что нужно.

— Я тоже постоянно это себе повторяю, — Гарри снова вздохнул и прижался крепче. — Но мне все время кажется, что ты вдруг возьмешь и исчезнешь. И окажется, что я все придумал, потому что не может Северус Снейп любить Гарри Поттера, — последние слова Гарри произнес совсем шепотом, пытаясь справиться с голосом.

Северус на секунду прижался губами к его макушке и ответил:

— Может…

Гарри замер, не решаясь поверить услышанному.

— Правда? — он поднял голову и посмотрел на Северуса.

— Правда, — сказал тот, и в следующее мгновение Гарри уже лежал на спине, придавленный тяжестью угловатого тела, и улыбаясь смотрел в любимое лицо.

Две снятых пижамы и тысячу поцелуев спустя Северус лег на бок, прижался спиной к Гарри и потерся задом о его член. Потом пошуршал чем-то в ящике прикроватной тумбы:

— Возьми, — и протянул тюбик со смазкой.

— Ты… ты серьезно? — Гарри поверить не мог, что Северус предлагает смену ролей.

— Более чем. Но если ты не хочешь…

— Нет-нет, очень хочу, — поспешил заверить Гарри и схватил тюбик.

Он пытался повторить все, что делал с ним Северус, был нежен и осторожен при подготовке, но, оказавшись внутри, совершенно потерял голову и буквально после первых толчков сорвался в бешеный ритм. 

— Мой! Мой! — задыхаясь, выкрикнул он на пике и всем телом вжался в Северуса.

Когда сердце перестало колотиться где-то в ушах, Гарри почувствовал, что Северус сам пытается позаботиться о своем оргазме.

— Прости, прости, я сейчас, — Гарри заменил руку Северуса своей и прижался губами к его шее.

Длинный стон стал ему ответом, и Северус задрожал, вталкиваясь в его ладонь.

Они долго лежали молча, успокаивая дыхание и ловя последние отзвуки наслаждения, и уже где-то на грани сна Гарри произнес:

— Я тебя не отпущу.

И услышал в ответ:

— Не отпускай.

 

С тех пор Гарри больше не видел во сне Визжащую Хижину.


End file.
